


To Cure Insomnia

by SaltySapphic



Series: Brotherly Lust [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Somnophilia, Twincest, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Izuru can't sleep and seeks help from their twin
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Series: Brotherly Lust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	To Cure Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning: Izuru is AFAB and uses such terms to refer to their genitals. While I'd normally write Hajime and Izuru as the same AGAB, I didn't this time for no reason in particular; it just happened this way idk

Izuru stares up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep.

They look over at Hajime in the darkness, contemplating waking him up or crawling into bed with him like when they were kids.

They sigh softly.

Cuddling up to their nii-san _does_ sound appealing. They're sure his warm body will help them fall asleep, but it's something they haven't done in a while.

Biting their lip, Izuru climbs out of bed as quietly as possible, creeping over to the other side of the room and sliding under the covers.

Immediately, Hajime turns and grabs onto them, tugging them close.

Izuru sighs, wrapping their arms around Hajime in turn and snuggling into his warmth.

Before they know it, they're out cold.

Izuru is woken up by groaning.

This… isn't the first time Izuru has heard Hajime having a wet dream, even moaning their name in his sleep. But to be so close… to feel his hot breath on their skin… 

Hajime's fingers dig into Izuru's skin and he pants heavily, rocking his hips forward.

A shiver runs down Izuru's spine when they feel the bulge and heat of Hajime's cock on his hip.

As carefully as possible, Izuru shifts up and squeezes their thigh in between Hajime's. 

They squeeze their eyes shut and let a breath escape their parted lips when Hajime immediately takes to grinding on them.

Izuru presses their thigh up, gasping softly when Hajime lets out a guttural moan, hips bucking so hard Izuru is nearly knocked off the bed.

Growing bold, Izuru lightly traces their fingers along Hajime's jaw as they grind their leg into him more.

"That's it, Hajime," they whisper softly into his ear. "Be a good boy for me."

"'zuru," he slurs, grabbing at their waist for purchase.

"There we go," they say. "You like that don't you?"

"Uh huh," Hajime hums back.

Izuru presses feather-light kisses along his jaw.

His fingers tighten and he moans low in his throat. Izuru freezes when they feel him shift.

"'zuru? You're really here?" 

Izuru lifts their head and looks down at Hajime, barely able to make out his features in the darkness.

"Am I still dreaming?" he asks breathlessly.

Izuru hums. "You are, but that's okay," they say, resting their hand on Hajime's cheek. "Let me take care of you, nii-san."

Hajime moans and Izuru can feel his nods against their palm.

They press on his shoulder to flip him on his back, and he goes easily, heavy pants filling the night air.

Izuru slides down Hajime's body and carefully takes his cock out of his pants, stroking the already hard length a few times before sucking the head into their mouth.

They hope their inexperience doesn't ruin his fantasy.

Hajime doesn't seem to mind, though, as he moans softly and his hand falls to Izuru's hair.

He whines low in his throat, nearly making Izuru pause before they remember they have an act to keep up.

"Izzy, baby, why is your hair pulled back?" 

Izuru almost snorts at the whine in his voice, but they hold it back, pulling off with a pop.

Hajime's hand falls to his thigh and Izuru quickly takes down their hair, shaking it out before tucking loose strands behind their ears and leaning back down.

"It isn't, nii-san," they say, kissing up the side of Hajime's cock.

Immediately, hands are in their hair and they're pulled back. One hand trails down to their face and a thumb pries their mouth open.

"You're taking too long," he huffs, and Izuru's brows furrow at his sudden change. "I tried to be nice and let you do what you wanted, but it's my turn to take control."

Izuru hums questioningly before they're being shoved down on Hajime's cock.

Their eyes widen and their throat constricts, making them gag as his thick length is forced in.

They're sure that if they lifted a hand to check, there would be a bulge in their throat.

Their eyes water as Hajime doesn't give them any time to adjust before fucking their throat relentlessly.

Izuru practically screams around his cock, eyes rolling back as their hands grapple for purchase on his hips.

"Fuck, that's a good boy," Hajime moans. "Struggling to take me down, but not fighting me on it. So good."

Izuru moans, white-knuckling Hajime's pajama pants as drool spills past their lips.

It doesn't take long at all for Hajime to fill their throat with cum, which they struggle to swallow down. They feel a burning in their sinuses and they pray that cum isn't leaking from their nose as Hajime shoves them off.

They heave in gasping breaths, wiping their mouth with their hand and shakily pulling up Hajime's pants.

"Come lay with me, Izzy," Hajime says, tiredness leaking back into his voice.

Izuru nods, even though Hajime can't see it, and lets their twin pull them into a cuddle, strong arms wrapped tight around them.

They wait with bated breath until Hajime's soft snores pick up before wiggling out of his arms.

Hajime simply rolls onto his stomach and hugs his pillow.

Now sure that Hajime's isn't going to wake back up, Izuru rushes to the bathroom and closes the door, flipping the light on with one hand as they shove the other in their pants.

They immediately shove their middle two fingers inside themself and start quickly finger fucking their sloppy cunt.

They grunt and dig the heel of their palm into their clit. 

Their hole makes obscenely lewd noises as they pant heavily.

They never knew their brother wanted to be so dominating, but they're absolutely not complaining.

Having their throat fucked like that, with no regard for their own pleasure, was unfairly hot.

Izuru grits their teeth and sees white as they cum, slumping down the door and onto their knees.

They've cum listening to their brother moan their name during wet dreams or fail to keep quiet during late night masturbation sessions, but experiencing his fantasies first hand was an experience Izuru will not forget. 

"Sleep well?" Izuru asks as Hajime sits up in bed.

"Yeah, I just… had a really vivid dream," he says.

Izuru tilts their head curiously. "Oh? Was it a good one?"

They hide a smirk as Hajime blushes bright red.

"Yeah, it was. Really good, actually," he says.

"What was it about?" Izuru asks.

Hajime gives him a weird look. "I… can't seem to remember," he obviously lies. "You're awfully talkative this morning."

"I had a good rest," they say.

Hajime furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head, moving to get dressed.

Izuru watches their gullible brother leave the room with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
